Para o tempo e a distâcia
by Alanya-sama
Summary: Ichigo  eos demais tem 25  anos e estão quase acomodados. mas decidem fazer uma  viagem de  fim de  semana que mudará   tudo.[IchiRuki]


I- Chove sobre o molhado 

21 de maio não era uma festa importante para ninguem que eles conheciam,nem aniversário, nem ,  
dia Santo, nem nenhum feriado caia neste dia. por isso, já fazia mais de cinco anos que se fazia uma Comida-merenda-ceia na casa dos kurosaki.sem querer e como costume,em cada uma dessas reuniões se haviam anunciado quase todos os acontecimentos importantes para essa família e seus amigos: o primeiro ano foram Ishida e Orihime que o estrearam,seguindo com a tradição no ano seguinte Ichigo,anunciando que iria estudar fora por um tempo e naum votou até três anos mais tarde. no terceiro ano Orihime estava gravida e no quarto Tatsuki anunciava que iria para a europa para seguir com sua carreira de boxiadora, mas em poucos meses ja havia votado para casa, não foi taum bom como havia imaginado.  
No quinto ano parecia que a volta de Ichigo era comemoração sulficiente, mas a todos surpriendeu a noticia:Chad e karin haviam noivado. Os anos haviam passado para todos, ele que antes foi um shinigami subistitudo- hoje shinigami oficial- hoje com 25 anos, igual ao resto de seus amigos.As aventuras haviam acabado e poucas loucuras restavam na imaginação.

O pequeno Tatsu corria por toda casa, fazia pouco tempo que havia aprendido a andar, mas estava correndo alegre, buscava ao escandaloso Kon que habilmente havia se escondido encima do armario de Ichigo, ali não alcançava,mas sua mãe, Orihime, tentava pegá-lo para lavar as mãos, ja era hora de comer.

-Karin-chan me da tanta inveja- dizia sua irmã ao vê-la junto a Chad- fomam um bom casal.

-Nem diga Yuzu- contestou Tatsuki,que se sentava ao seu lado na mesa- cada ano mais alguem se compromete- suspirou- e até tem filhos!

Inue acabava de encontrar Tetsu e o estava levando ao banheiro, mas o menino continuava procurando pelo bichinho de pelucia que tanto chamava sua atenção. sairam rapidamente do banheiro e o menino correu até encontrar seu pai, que conversava tranquilamente com Isshin e Ichigo, ao vê-lo em seus pais, o carregou e continuou falando.

-Já está tudo feito Tatsuki-san?-perguntou Inue.Desde que começaram essas comidas-merendas-  
ceias na casa dos Kurosaki,se havia feito um pácto de fazer toda comida antes, poupando o trabalho da sempre amavál Orihime.

-sim, sente-se se quiser, só faltam chegar Abarai e os demais, este ano estão demorando muito.

A tradicional reunião tambem foi estendida aos shinigamis da soul society que havМam tido mais contato com eles na terra. Mas este ano por alguma estranha rasão estavam demorando mais do que o habitual.  
Começaram a comer sem eles, Tatsu não esperava ninguem para dormir seu sono da tarde,O menino não podia perder seus habitos,e os demais com a descupa seguiram o mesmo argumento,assim Ishida deitava o menino na cama de Ichigo, por fim tocou a campainha.

-Renji!-abriu a porta o ex shinigami substituto-só veio você?  
-sim-contestou já entrando- e um pouco mais e eu não poderia vir-coçou a cabeça- não sabe o que acomteceu!

-oie Abarai-kun!-gritou Orihime- veio sozinho ?

-Oie para todos - O garoto comprimentou com a mão. muito feliz- ah! oi Ishida!-O homen vinha decendo as escadas com cara de poucos amigos e apertando os punhos.

-Não faça tanto barulho, Tetsu está dormindo - lhe repreendeu o Quincy.

-Descupa, desculpa.

-Onde estão os outros, Renji? -Ichigo voltou a perguntar.

-Uff! é uma longa história-se sentou na mesa- não tem comida ?  
-Claro!-Respondeu a sempre disposta Yuzu.  
-Temos problemas na Soul Society-todos se acomodaram para escutar melhor o tenente do sexto esquadrão- é dificil de esplicar...

-Fala logo, Renji!-lhe disse Ichigo que estava apoiado no batente da porta, seu amigo lhe havia tomado o lugar.

-Ouve um erro nos esperimentos do 12º esquadrão- suspirou recordando-o -e agora todo o Seretei.  
está cheio de coelhos!-começou a rir-se -e há tantos que foi mandado todos,cada um dos shinigames de cada esquadrão capiturá-los.  
-Que?!-até o próprio Ichigo teve que esboçar um sorriso !  
-Como vê! mais um pouco e também te chamam para caçar coelhos!

Todos começaram a rir, era uma imagem um tanto "pitoresca", o Seretei chio de coelhos. ainda que não todos assistentes haviam estado nele, ao menos todos conheciam sua existencia

-E se pode saber o que estavam fazendo para que saissem tantos coelhos ?-Perguntou Ichigo um pouco assombrado,já que era o unico que não ria a gargalhadas, para ele custava mais trabalho.

-Pois- Abarai tentava parar de rir,ele havia se livrado de ir atrás dos coelhos- estavam tentando modificar a Soul candy.  
-Do coelho Chappy- enterroupeu Ichigo.  
-Todos os presentes ficaram um pouco mais sérios-e por culpa da associação de mulhere shinigamis ouve uma explosão, não tivemos feridos , mais sim muitos coelhos!

O silencio reinava na sala, jА não fazia tanta graça. Mas Inue decidiu dizer o que muitos pensavam.

-Kuchiki-san teria se encantado.-Abaixou o olhar com tristeza.

-Asseguro que esta menina respondona teria gostado, Inue-disse Abarai.  
-Não se sabe nada ?

-Ichigo, o tenente respirou fundo- toumou uma decisão.

O garoto mirou o chão,Ele havia ido estudar fora para esquecer muitas coisas , entre outras coisa á Rukia, mas Renji segui dizendo.

-Não há volta atrás, Ichigo.

-Entendo - contestou o garoto - creio que vou dar uma vota , estarei de volta para o jantar.

-Onde vai Ichi-nii?-perguntou Karin.

-Dar uma volta-contestou já de costas,escutou um barulho atras dele.

Quando Ichigo voltou à sua casa para jantar junto com seus amigos e familiares, encontrou com Tatsuki na porta tomando algo , que parecia uma cerveja,tinha o olhar perdido e estava um pouco melancólica, e ele sabia o por que .

-Ei! o que está fazendo aqui fora ?- lhe perguntou enquanto se sentava ao seu lado.

-descançando da bagunça da tua casa, Ichigo, teu pai não é normal! como pode ter essa vitalidade? e esse poster da sua mãe? é enorme ...

-Nem me diga! me custa acostumar-me e olhar todos os anos que levo vivendo com ele-coçou a cabeça

-Preciso de férias , Ichigo!  
-Eu acabei de chegar e ja me deixam louco!

-Hagámoslo! **N.A.- naum faço ideia do que significa XD**

-O que ?- o ruivo franzil o cenho

-Sairemos de férias! um final de semana! eu ainda naum tenho provas - ela era a unica que ainda não havia acabado a faculdade, ja que havia perdido muito tempo com o box-Eu posso perder um final de semana,e você trabalha com o seu pai, pode se permitir um final de semana livre.

-Mesmo assim , acabo de voltar!

-E já nessecita de férias!

-Certo...-abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão

-Praia ou montanha ?

-Praia!- O rapaz naum pensou nem um momento- você sabe que me agrada muito mais!

-Chamamos mais alguém ?

- Quem? todos nossos amigos estão ocupados- Agarrou a garrafa que a garota tinha nas mãos e tomou tudo em um gole.  
-Certo, somos os ultimos solteiros que sobraram da nossa geração-Yuzu não conta.

-Tem razão, até keigo tem uma noiva...

-Eu não, desde já - respondeu o rapaz.

-Então praia, não volte atraz, Ichigo, eu preciso.

-feito.

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Até que enfim eu concegui XD

ai está o primeiro capútulo de "Pelo tempo e a distancia" (Por el tiempo y la distancia no original)  
essa fic , no original,ja está no cap.34 e até o cap.12 traduzido. como a fic original ainda esta en andamento, eu publicarei um capitulo a cada semana, podendo, eventualmente, sofrer alguns atrasos XD devido minha vida corrida com o trabalho e a banda ¬¬

**Agradecimentos :P**

-**Lorelai-k** - a escritora dessa fic \0/ que solidariamente permitiu essa pobre dependente a traduzir e publicar a sua linda fic

**-A Nivea** - que me ajudou a fazer o cadastro e a desvendar os misterios do site em inglês XD-que me auxiliou com as palavras que eu realmente naum lembrava (ou não sabia¬¬) o significado XD (damate Aya-chan)

**- e finalmente o mais importante** : a todos aqueles que se deram ao trabalho de ler esta fic pois sem vocЙs nЦo existiria fic \o/

**Arigatou gosaimashita ..V**

**P.S**.: o envio de reviews é indispensavel para que está fic naum atrase os proximos capítulos XD (Aya-chan chantajista) onegai! deixem sua opinião e façam essa pobre mortal feliz..V prometo respondera todos \o/

Ja ne

**Continua...**


End file.
